


Consort

by Mrs S Malfoy (BaileyFan9)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Blood Pacts, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Loving Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mother hen Queenie, Panic Attacks, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Pregnant Newt, Protective Credence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyFan9/pseuds/Mrs%20S%20Malfoy
Summary: “Newt Scamander?”“Yes.”“The dark prince Aurelius has named you as his consort and has ordered us to retrieve you.”





	1. Escape

Newt jumped as the door to Theseus’ home burst open to reveal two of what he guessed were followers of Grindelwald judging by the hallows pendants hanging from their necks. Injured as he was he still managed to glare at them.  
“Newt Scamander?”  
“Yes.”  
“The dark prince Aurelius has named you as his consort and has ordered us to retrieve you. Do you have anything you wish to take?”  
Anywhere would be better than here, two weeks pregnant and forcefully engaged to his brother who was mad with anger and grief over Leta and now obsessed with owning Newt,locking him up taking him night after night...  
Newt tilted his head towards his case. “That has everything of value to me, creatures, wand and my notes.”  
While the shorter man handled Newt’s case the taller and slightly older, a New Yorker like Credence if Newt’s assessment of the accent was correct, levitated him off the bed he had been forced to share with Theseus and he soon found himself laying on a velvet seat almost as big as a four poster bed in an opulent carriage, body secured with a Sticking Charm, covered in spell-warmed blankets and his head resting on down pillows.  
“Sleep Mr Scamander we won’t be arriving for a few hours yet.” The man said settling in his own seat.  
As if they were made of lead Newt’s green eyes slowly began to shut somehow feeling safer than he had in months. Still he wondered who this Aurelius was.

At Nurmengard Castle Dark Prince Aurelius Dumbledore formerly known as Credence Barebone, was pacing the foyer waiting for his consort to arrive. The young man had filled out from the gaunt pale boy he was only six months ago. Queenie was lounging around on the steps with an amused smirk.  
“Calm down Sweetie Newt will be here soon. He’ll love the creature sanctuary you built for him and your room has a great view. He’ll be happy here. Oh, here they come I can here Newt’s dreaming. The poor dear...”  
Aurelius turned. “What?”  
“He was raped, he’s pregnant and terrified that his abuser will find out. He loves his baby and wishes to raise them in peace.”  
“What ever my consort wants he will have. Who would dare...”  
“His own brother,” Queenie cut in with a hiss. Her own eyes matching the bloodlust in Aurelius’.  
The crash of the carriage landing interrupted the conversation and both rushed to meet it at the stairway.  
“Queenie grab his case and settle in his creatures would you I’ll grab Newt.”  
Aurelius climbed into the carriage and took a nice long look at his consort.   
Newt was as beautiful as he remembered. Copper curls resting on soft creamy skin spattered in freckles. Bright green eyes fluttered open to stare at him.  
“Cr...Credence.” Newt asked still looking sleepy and slightly confused.  
“Yeah baby it’s me. You’re safe now my consort .” Aurelius kneeled down to stroke Newt’s soft cheek.  
Newt blinked, and a bright smile lit up his face. “You’re Aurelius!? You have a name! A family!”  
Aurelius nodded. “I’ll explain later right now you and our baby need rest go back to sleep.” As if his love was light as air he lifted Newt into his arms.  
“How did...Queenie she’s here?”  
“You’ll see her when you wake up. She’s tending to the creatures. Sleep now.”  
Newt snuggled into Aurelius’ chest and nodded off to the sound of a steady heartbeat.


	2. Bandit

“Queenie I feel silly,” Newt said looking at the mirror. It was three days later and Newt was preparing for the grand ball Gellert had prepared to introduce him formally as Aurelius’ consort. Every follower was waiting in the grand ballroom for him.  
The person in the mirror couldn’t be him. Incased in white and silver robes with iridescent fairy wings on his back, subtle hallows designs were etched in. Face painted in silver dust and jewels around his eyes. He looked down.  
“None of that Honey,” Queenie said tilting his head back up. “You Newton Artemis Fido Scamander are the consort of Aurelius Dumbledore. A strong confident Magizoologist who faces dangerous creatures without a blink. Aurelius adores you and falling for you more and more each day. He’s the giver I said you needed. Now go out there and blow his mind.”  
Aurelius was waiting just outside their shared rooms in black and red robes. Obsidian and rubies framed his face and dark paint colored his lips making him look like the dark prince he was. He stepped up to Newt and reverently cupped his jaw. “You look like an angel my love” Aurelius offered his arm. “Shall we?”  
Newt nodded.  
The royal family sat upon the Dias (Gellert, Aurelius and Newt another ornate throne was empty by Gellert’s side) while their followers dance before them. The ballroom was as beautiful as the rest of the castle with marble and gold filigree and a balcony with a view of the garden. Everyone seemed happy even a few of Newt’s more gentle creatures had been invented much to his delight. Though Bandit the niffler seemed to keep Newt and Aurelius on their toes.  
“Come back here you little pilfering pest,” Newt scolded running after the little ball of fur.  
The niffler ran toward Aurelius and handed him a very shiny golden ring with obsidian and rubies  
“Ah, thank you Bandit.” He said and stepped up to Newt. “Newt I know we haven’t known each other long but the moment I saw you in the subway I knew you were special. With you I feel like I belong somewhere. I am falling deeply in love with you. I ask you...” he knelt down. “Will you Newton Artemis Fido Scamander marry me?”  
Newt’s hand flew to his mouth, tears sprung to his eyes and he nodded vigorously. “Y..yes.” This is where Newt belonged. Mother always used to tell him everyone had a perfect match. Theseus swore every night that they were it. But ever since he’d met Aurelius something in his soul sang. He was it.  
Aurelius gave Newt a rare bright smile and swooped him up into a passionate first kiss. Their breaths and tongues mingled Black and silver stained their skin. Fire was set alight in their veins if they weren’t surrounded by guests Newt was sure Aurelius would take it much further.  
The party seemed more wild when the champagne and firewhiskey was added in celebration of the official engagement. Gellert got absolutely smashed and became so uncontrollable Queenie soon ushered him to bed.  
Aurelius soon had to escort Newt as well since he still was recovering and Needed rest. His pet Phoenix ,Fawkes, seemed to be awaiting their return as he flew to the bedpost as soon as he had Newt in his nightclothes and resting on his chest. “Hey boy.” He scratched the birds head.  
“Aurelius.”  
“Hmm.”  
“I think your brother and Gellert were in love, maybe still are. Married too.”  
“What makes you think that.”  
“When I saw Albus six months ago to give him the blood pendant he held it and cried for nearly an hour . Plus I’ve read that those types of blood pendants only come from bonds of true love. And haven’t you noticed the empty throne has the name Albus and Gellert has been moping about since I’ve been here? We have to reunite them.”  
“We will baby. We’ll figure it out. Go to sleep now my darling.”


	3. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise entrance

Now that Newt was three months pregnant and showing everyone seemed more protective of him. Aurelius was absolutely besotted with the little life inside of him and Newt caught him constantly talking to the baby when he thought Newt was asleep. Telling them how much their mummy and daddy loved them and about his lessons or what ever else he could think of.  
Newt found morning sickness incredibly bad as the baby grew though Aurelius was quick to hold him, rub his back and shush him through the hormonal sobbing fits it caused.  
Christmas was approaching fast. Evergreen trees were placed in every room of the castle, tinsel seemed to have grown around every available space. Queenie was humming tunes while baking delicious treats that the baby seemed to crave.  
Though Gellert seemed as mopey and depressed as ever he did join the festivities when asked.

 

One night around a week before Christmas Newt was heading towards the kitchen for some tea when he ran into Gellert in the kitchen already brewing a fresh pot. He looked as morose and miserable as ever but seemed to take on the role of Grandfather as seriously as his own cause.  
“This tea always helped Albus when he was pregnant with Aurelius,” he said without turning around and pouring a cupful for Newt.  
“Aurelius is your son? Why haven’t you told him.”  
“Albus and I were separated by that point. Our son was conceived after one night of passion a few years after I left. I came back a few times during the pregnancy but had to leave for good shortly after he was born.”  
“You’re my father?”  
Newt couldn’t read the expression on Aurelius‘ face as he entered the kitchen, obviously looking for why his beloved had left the comfort of their bed. Shock? Joy? Anger? All of them?  
“Yes my boy I am,” Gellert said.  
Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and there sat Albus Dumbledore blood pact emblem in hand, bloodied, bruised and half conscious.  
“Gel?” He croaked looking up at his estranged husband.  
“Ja, mien Liebling I’m here,” the German knelt down and cupped the bruised face. “Who did this?” His mismatched eyes swam with fury at whoever had touched his husband.  
“The minister. The man has gone crazy Gel. I’ve never been so scared.” Albus began to cry.  
“Mom...” Aurelius whispered coming to hug the older man.  
“My baby, oh, my Aurelius! I’ve missed you so.” Albus cried rocking the son he had not seen in 23 years. Newt could now see where Aurelius had gotten his curls.  
Gellert wrapped himself around his two boys holding them close.  
Newt watched in awe, still sipping his tea,as the small family reunited in the middle of the kitchen  
Aurelius untangled himself from his mother and father and went to cradle Newt into his arms. “Mom, Newt and I are getting married.  
Albus smiled and a twinkle came into his blue eyes. “Wonderful. Newt was always one of my best students. No one better to marry my baby.”  
“And you’re going to be a Grandmother.” Aurelius’ hands cupped Newt’s expanding belly.  
Newt suddenly found himself hugged by a laughing and sobbing Albus Dumbledore.


	4. It’s a...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gender and name reveal.

Albus was doing well in the week since he arrived at the castle. He had been put on bed rest by both the healer and Gellert. It was the same Healer that had seen to Newt and the baby since ther arrival. Healer Jones a middle aged man with a Muggle wife and three daughters. Newt had been visiting him every day for hours. They would talk, laugh and drink copious amounts of tea. Albus had even been teaching Newt how to knit items for the baby. The pregnancy seemed to be going easier since he had someone who’s been through it giving him sound advice.  
“Today’s the day Newt. We finally get to see if I get a granddaughter or grandson.”  
The two were on Albus and Gellert’s bed co-knitting a blanket with soft green yarn.  
“I’m hoping for a boy,” the magizooligist admitted softly. Rubbing his stomach. “And hopefully the potion works.”  
He had been drinking a blood adoption potion for the baby for a few days now so that the baby would come out as Aurelius’ and not Theseus’. That way his brother had no claim to the baby or him.  
The healer was due at three in the afternoon and hopefully Aurelius and Gellert would be done with whatever they were planning for. It was doubtful seeing as it was already 2:45  
“Mom, Newt I have your tea.”  
Ah, speak of the devil.  
Aurelius strolled in carrying a fresh pot and followed by Gellert and Healer Jones who went immediately to check on Albus first.  
Aurelius sat by Newt’s side. “Nervous baby?”  
“Extremely. But ready for the mystery to be over.”  
If it was a Muggle pregnancy they would have had to wait until the baby was born but thanks to magic Healer Jones could look inside Newts womb with a simple spell.  
“Me too.” He leaned in to kiss his fiancé but was interrupted by Healer Jones.  
“Ready Mr Scamander?”  
“Oh.” Newt blushed. “Yes.”  
A detailed ultrasound type spell illuminated the room. The baby moved towards them and began to suck it’s tiny thumb.  
“Congratulations boys you have a strong healthy son in there.”  
“A boy!” Newt cried.  
“Thank you my darling.” Aurelius kisses him and carried him of like a bride to their room.”

“What do you think about the name Apollo?” Newt asked later as he laid in Aurelius’ chest.  
“Apollo?”  
“It honors both our family’s traditions. Starting with the letter A for yours and after a god for mine.  
“I like it. And for his middle name?”  
“Jacob after my good friend.”  
Aurelius hummed. “Apollo Jacob Dumbledore it’s perfect.”


End file.
